1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an engine-driven work machine, which is driven by an engine while performing work, and more particularly relates to a transportable engine-driven work machine such as an electric power generator, a welding machine, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of this type of engine-driven work machine include an engine-driven electric power generator, a welding machine, and the like. In these types of machines, heat discharged from the engine and from the electrical components must be processed; it is particularly important to ensure that heat discharged from the engine does not damage the electrical components.
To achieve this, the engine is separated from the electrical components by using a heat-cutoff cover or the like, preventing heat discharged from the engine from heading toward the electrical components. Patent Documents Nos. 1 to 3 describe examples of such a structure.
In the engine-driven work machines disclosed in the Japanese Patent Documents (Japanese Utility model Laid-open No. 1986-169229, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1996-223854 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-293771), the engine and the electrical components are accommodated inside a case or a cover, and a cooling wind is applied separately to the engine and the electrical components.
In these machines, since far greater heat is generated by the engine than by the electrical components, the cooling device is chiefly designed for cooling the engine, and in addition cools the electrical components.
However, as a result of increasing the capacity of the power elements when increasing the capacity of the machine, it becomes much more important to cool the electrical components. It is not sufficient to apply a cooling wind to the electrical components by using a fan, which is generally provided inside work machines.